90 things Hungary needed to be reminded
by rain is not always wet
Summary: hungary isn't mentioned here.WARNING. Don't read, only my stress reliever."unification has nothing to do with incest" "87. the world meeting is not a gay convention"


**haha... :D**

**this is crazy..**

**somebody kill me...**

**warning: highly inappropriate words, constant repitition on the word sex... you know what? I can't think anymore.. just read and find out yourself**

**rated M for safety, I hate myself for doing this... it's crap  
**

**

* * *

**

Hungary Dear,

1. the axis power is not a threesome group.

2. and so is the bad friends trio.

3. sleeping with Italy have nothing to do with sex

4. or anything similar to love making

6. even if he sleep naked

7. even if both parties involved sleep naked

8. even if any other additional party that decided to get involved sleep naked

9. 'Doitsu' is not italy's pet name for Germany

10. not because Germany is the one that suppose to have dominance

11. he's not a seme, he's a virgin

12. point no. 9 is also appliable for the name west in reference to prussia

13. even it is possible for him to be the uke

14. again, he's not a uke, he's a vigin

15. he's a virgin no matter how many porn he read

16. even if Romano accused him for having sexual intercourse with his office desk

17. cold war has nothing to do with sexual tensions

18. Canada is not England's love baby with France

19. neither is Hong Kong in reference to China and england

20. or Romano and veneziano to Spain and Austria

21. Sealand is not England's doppelanger

22. or himself from the past that came to the present time with the help of magic

23. or England's love baby with his own doppelanger/past self/future self

24. Spain has no sexual interest to his tomatoes

25. neither does Romano

26. even if Germany disagree to point no. 24

27. America is not pregnant because of his junk food

28. it is not in any way possible

29. America also has no sexual interest to his burgers and cokes

30. neither does Germany to his dogs

31. or Italy to pasta

32. or Austria to his piano

33. or Russia to sunflowers

34. or Canada to maple syrup

35. or China to pandas

36. or Switzerland to his guns

37. or Prussia to his own reflection

38. although point no.37 is highly arguable

39. in short, none of the nations have any sexual interest to inanimate object, plants, food or animals

40. just because they all wear army uniforms, it doesn't mean they're into BDSM

41. this includes Germany

42. partly

43. Romano is not a tsundere towards Germany

44. nor vice versa

45. both don't have any sexual tensions among each other

46. unification have nothing to do with incest

47. Germany and Romano agrees

48. just because they agree with each other for once doesn't mean thay agree to fuck

49. when Austria said 'my vital region', he is referring to Silesia

50. invading, occupying or intruding Silesia has nothing to do with having sex with Austria

51. Silesia is Poland's

52. point no. 49 is also appliable to Poland

53. Poland and Austria did not exchange 'vital region'

54. when Russia said 'become one', it has nothing to do with sex

55. no matter how much Belarus dissagree

56. Prussia's 'invading vital region' also has nothing to do with sex

57. or rape

58. and molesting

59. or anything sexual related

60. the Baltics are not Russia's sex toys

61. they are also not a threesome group

62. Latvia is not trembling because he is hard when Russia came nearby

63. or because he was mentally raped by Russia

64. or because he has a vibrator up his ass

65. France is not a tsundere towards England

66. it is not by any means possible

67. the Eiffel tower is a tourist attraction

68. nothing more nothing less

69. 'tourist attraction' has nothing sexual in meaning

70. even if it is in France

71. if you lose a certain world war and got occupied by several nations, this doesn't mean you got group raped

72. you also won't be raped if some other nation hold you as captive

73. Russia has no sexual relationship whatsoever with general winter

74. Russia's scarf is not his erogenous zone

75. body part, yes, but not erogenous zone

76. he is not a yandere towards China

77. England had never before had any sexual relationship with his many fairy freinds

78. still never has

79. although there is no comment on either he ever will

80. England's eyebrows are not his erogenous zone

81. France's Facial hair is also not his erogenous zone

82. wanderlust, bloodlust and lust are three very different things

83. so don't confuse the age of exploration and world war to anything sexual

84. Mariazell is not Austria's erogenous zone

85. but the mole is

86. because China has a panda-shaped birthmark above his butt, that doesn't mean he had once been raped by a panda

87. the world meeting is not a gay convention

88. because one man made skin contact with another doesn't mean he's gay

89. if a man inserted either two of the word 'I' or 'need' or 'you' or 'sleep' or 'bed' or 'together' or 'want' or 'stay' or 'delicious' or 'fuck' or 'ass' or 'touch' or 'suck' or 'come' or 'hard' or 'with' or 'me' or 'into' or 'your' or 'mouth' in his sentence to another man, it has nothing to do with homosexuality

90. it is highly inappropriate to accuse somebody gay just because he stands within the distance of 5 metres to anothar man


End file.
